That Multi-instrumentalist
by ArvinWrites
Summary: MODERN AU! At Berk High of the Performing Arts, it's hard to catch people's attention with your skills. Astrid-one of the best Flute players, worked hard to get where she is. So when a scholarship earning, oboe playing, multi-instrumentalist comes along, she's not too happy. But what if that multi-instrumentalist, turns out to be sharing a path with Astrid that leads to only love?
**This is yet another idea, based on my own life (kind of). If you didn't know I'm a pianist and singer so I'm a big muso, ahaha. Basically, all this information is true aside from a few things that I've altered in order to understand the real storyline based of HTTYD.**

 **And to that guest who said they are sick of modern AU'S. Don't click on the story that has 'modern AU' written in the summary, specifically written for people who want to read a modern AU story. Also, it looks like I'll be adding another chapter of 'She Knew' because I got a lot of story favorites, follows and a few reviews, which I appreciate a lot!**

 **Aside from that, I hope you enjoy.**

"Great work everyone! Tomorrow we have a new Oboist joining us. He's possibly the best for his age, so we want everyone welcoming him like we usually do. His name is Hunter Haddock so if you see him around mention that he has an automatic place in our Carmina orchestra. Astrid, he'll be on the edge of the flutes and oboes next to you, so I want you to help him with any questions he might have." The orchestra director says whilst everyone fiddles with their instruments, setting them in their cases.

Astrid narrows her eyes at the conductor, placing the parts of her Flute into the case. _I worked so hard to be the best flutist, this guy better be good._ She thought. Astrid wiped her bangs out of her face and made her way to the exit of the practice space, Flute case in hand. She speedily walked out into the school halls and to the Music store room. Someone then walked up beside her with a french horn case in hand.

"You're pissed." The horn player observes

"Sure am." Astrid answers.

"Because of the Oboi—"  
"Yes, because of the freaking Oboist!" She stopped in her tracks turning to the horn player, who had coal-black hair and fierce green eyes.

"You're upset because he gets an automatic position." Astrid just nodded and continued her walk.

"I'm pretty sure he's a multi-instrumentalist. He's like locally famous around here." The girl continues.

"Just forget about him, he's probably a jackass anyways."

"Thanks, Heather" Astrid says genuinely.

"Anytime, hun. So where are we going?"

"To the music store room."

"We passed the store room about a whole rant ago," Heather says with a laugh. Astrid stops in her tracks turns around and continues her long strides.

—

"Hi, um, I'm new here could you please tell me where B1 is?" A voice says, revealing to be a tall, sharp-jawed, lanky boy with beautiful forest coloured eyes.

"Yeah sure, I'm going there anyways. What year are you in?" Astrid replies with a smile, her mood lightening up.

"Grade 11. I'm a new music student."

"Huh. I'm a music student as well. In grade 11 too. I play Flute, you?" They start to walk down the long halls, full of buzzing students.

"I'm a multi-instrumentalist, I don't really have a specific one. The reason I'm a multi-instrumentalist is because I couldn't make up my mind on what I liked the most.." He says with an awkward laugh, following Astrid through the winding halls. _Multi-Instrumentalist? What about that is familiar?_ She thinks.

"Nice. I guess you're in my music then." She says with a grin and a chuckle at his remark. _This is a first. A great/nice guy who isn't staring at my boobs._

"Yep." He returns the grin displaying lop-sided teeth and a sparkle in his eyes. They reach the entrance of their classroom and Astrid sits down in her seat.

"We have a seating plan from last year, so I'm sure sir will put you somewhere" he nods, taking in his surroundings.

"Okay, ev'ryone. Let's get started." The teacher came in with a heavy Scottish accent and faced the blackboard with pre-written manuscript.

"I was made aware that there was a new student. You can put yourself next to Astrid—Astrid, please wave to the new student so they know who you are." He spoke his back facing the students. Astrid smiled at him and he placed himself on the seat next to Astrid.

"I never even got your name." Astrid said once he had sat down next to her.

"Oh. I'm Hu—"

"Hunter?" The teacher says in disbelief and recognition.  
"Gobber?" Hunter replies with wide eyes and a chuckle.

"Wow! How are you, lad? It's been years! Still the little musician I see."  
"Hah, yeah. I'm great, you're teaching here?"

"Yeah, have been ever since you branched out from the 'ol Oboe."

Hunter smiles widely and all the students gape at them with confusion.

"Righty-o. Everyone, that's Hunter Haddock. We're going to start on the extreme basics here. Open to the manuscript in your books and draw me a chromatic scale in any key, cleff…." Gobber began his teachings and Astrid narrowed her eyes at the boy beside her. So t _hat's Hunter. God dammit, why did he have to be nice, funny, smart and hot?! Wait what? Uggghhhhh!_

 _"_ I'm Astrid." She shifted herself closer so he could hear her. _Might as well try and like him._

"Nice to meet you. For the second time." He whispers back and faced her fully. She stared intently into the green pools of bliss that he possessed., unable to break the bond. He did also until Gobber pitched in.

"No chatting in _my_ class, Hunter." He said with an evil grin, at the power he has over the young man. Hunter shook his head jokingly, a smirk planted on his face.

—

"Okay, let's take it from the pickup into bar 24 in movement 5. Astrid, please assist Mr. Haddock."

Astrid leaned over and passed him the booklet entitled 'Carmina Burana' and turned to movement five.

"I think you know what to do now." She said with a smirk, gesturing to the Oboe line of music. He returned the smile and fixed the reed on his instrument. Silent chatters, hummed through the concert hall until the conductors voice piped up again.

"Read your line of music. Find your notes—" The musicians all played their starting notes quickly, then the conductor clenched her fists in a manner to indicate to the instrumentalists, to stop playing. "—and let's begin." She raised her hands up in a conductor's position, meaning 'instruments ready'. Her foot tapped a 4/4 timing, then mouthed 'and' to begin their playing.

—

"You got it alright?" Astrid said after their rehearsal came to a finish. They began to dismantle their instruments and place them into their cases.

"Yeah, sight-reading is one of my _forte's._ " He replied with a lop-sided grin.

"Oooh, that was an awful music pun. Maybe I can teach you the _key_ to great music banter."  
"Nope. I'm done. You've out-punned me." He shook his head in mock disbelief and continued.

"As if you beat me." Hunter said with a laugh that made Astrid's stomach bubble. She laughed with him and punched him 'lightly' on the arm. He laughed more and reached to rub his arm.

"What was that for?"

"Thinking you can beat me in a pun war."

"Pun war? I like the sound of that, I'll take you up on that later." She grinned at his answer and made her way out of the concert hall with Hunter. It was about 4.30 PM, after their after-school orchestra rehearsal. They both exited the school gates chattering and laughing about music pick up lines and the faces that their conductor made whilst leading the orchestra. They walked together, making their walk back home, not questioning the path they took.

"Wait is Ecce Street up here?" Hunter said suddenly.  
"Yeah, why?"

"That's where my new house is. I totally forgot."

"Your kidding! My house is on the corner of Ecce."

"Woah! That's awesome. I'm down the end."

"I guess we'll be walking the same path home every day." Astrid smiled widely, staring back into his green abyss of eyes.

But little did they know that their path home, wasn't the only path they'd be leading together.

 **Hope you enjoyed that! Please leave your reviews, feedback, and** **constructive criticism.**

 **If you're a muso then you'll get the puns inserted, and if you've ever done Carmina (frankly it's one of the most famous pieces, but whatever xD) you'll know that movement 5 is called Ecce Gratum, which I named their street also. AHAHAH I know it's bad.**

 **Anyways, the second chapter of She Knew will be up next week at latest.**

 **Thanks!**

 _ **-Arvin**_


End file.
